The Eye of the World/Chapter 41
Summary Rand enters The Queen's Blessing breathlessly from running all the way from the palace. Lamgwin directs Rand to the library and Basel Gill after telling of an attempt to steal the inn's cats. He finds Master Gill and Loial playing Stones and tells them about the beggar that's been following him and an unbelievable tale about meeting the Queen of Andor. As Rand lays out the details, Master Gill's disbelief changes into worry. He tells Rand to get Mat and prepare to leave the city before Elaida decides to hunt him down. As the humans plot Mat and Rand's departure, Loial asks to leave with him. Gilda interrupts their meeting with a knock and an ill report of Whitecloaks in the inn. The Whitecloak interrupts Gill's greeting, sneering about his search for two Darkfriends from the Two Rivers. }} The Whitecloaks arrogantly compare Morgase to Darkfriends due to her relationship with Tar Valon, prompting every patron to stand and challenge the five men. The lead Whitecloak threatens Basel with the Dragon's Fang suddenly appearing on his door, angering the innkeeper to throw them out. Gilda interrupts Rand and Basel again to inform them of a Lady in the kitchens asking for Rand and Mat by name. They fear it is the Daughter-Heir until Rand remembers that he never mentioned Mat to Elayne. The pieces click together and Rand races to the kitchen, much to Master Gill's chagrin. Rand opens the kitchens to see Moiraine, Nynaeve, Egwene, Perrin, and Lan. After introducing everyone to Master Gill, he notices Perrin's downcast stare. Nynaeve asks about Mat, then storms up the stairs when told that he is not well. The joyous reunion turns subdued when Perrin asks about Thom, and grows worse when the Emond's Field folk confront Mat. thumb|right|200px|"How do I know you're who you look like? Everyone changes. How can I be sure? Perrin? Is that you? You've changed, haven't you? Oh, yes, you've changed ... Pretty Nynaeve. A Wisdom isn't supposed to think of herself as a woman, is she? Not a pretty woman. But you do, don't you? Now. You can't make yourself forget that you're a pretty woman, now, and it frightens you. everybody changes. Pretty Egwene. Pretty as Nynaeve. And you share other things, don't you? Other dreams. What do you dream about now?" - Mat Moiraine's voice interrupts Mat and she orders the Emond's Field folk to back away from him, bodily tossing the Wisdom aside when she moves too slow. Mat and the Aes Sedai lock eyes. She places her hand on him. In the next instant, Mat tries to stab her with the Ruby-hilted dagger. Inches from her throat, Lan's hand seizes Mat's wrist. Moiraine asks Rand how he came by the dagger and his answer displeases her. Rand recalls his misadventures with Darkfriends and Shadowspawn during the journey to Caemlyn and tells them of rumors of strange things outside the city. Lan confirms the appearance of Trollocs and Myrddraal waiting for the time to strike. Moiraine explains how dangerous the dagger is before kicking the Emond's Field folk out of the room so she can concentrate on Healing Mat with her angreal. Characters * Rand al'Thor * Lamgwin Dorn * Basel Gill * Loial * Gilda * Matrim Cauthon * Moiraine Damodred * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Lan Mandragoran * Perrin Aybara Referenced * Logain Ablar * Elayne Trakand * Gawyn Trakand * Padan Fain as beggar * Morgase Trakand * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Gareth Bryne * Tam al'Thor * Mother Grubb * Thom Merrilin * Mashadar * Mordeth * Dark One Shadowspawn * Fade * Dreadlords * Trollocs Groups * Aes Sedai * Darkfriends * Children of the Light * Queen's Guards * Warder * Ogier Places * Caemlyn * New City * The Queen's Blessing Referenced * The Crown and Lion * Tar Valon * Shadar Logoth * Two Rivers * Emond's Field * Borderlands Items * Ruby-hilted dagger * Robed woman angreal Culture * False Dragon * Stones * Ta'veren * Dragon's Fang * Lord of the Grave Events * Trolloc Wars Concepts * Light * Pattern * Shadow The One Power * Ward against rats * Healing Quotes